Chuck vs Three Fathers Remembered
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: John Casey visits Arlington National Cemetery to remember his father while Alex Forrest heads to Pennsylvania to visit hers. In Los Angeles, Chuck and Sarah visit the grave of Stephen Bartowski. One chapter story dedicated to all of those who gave their lives in the service of our country. Happy Memorial Day.


_Happy Memorial Day, everybody. I thought I would keep up my holiday tradition by having three separate tales of remembrance among our characters. I had created a story two years ago about John Casey's father being a member of the Air Force who was killed in Operation Eagle Claw, the aborted rescue attempt of our hostages in Iran back in 1980. I thought it was a powerful story that was apropos for this weekend. Last year's story was about Stephen Bartowski and how much he sacrificed for his family. This year, I also wanted to add Alex Forrest's father. If you haven't read my stories, her father was a Philadelphia police officer for over thirty years and made a career out of helping people in difficult situations, including when Alex lost her fiancé on 9/11. (Most of this is covered in Chapter 35 of my ChuckMeMondays challenge.)_

_Of course, this is the weekend where we remember the sacrifices our servicemen and women have made for our country, and I certainly hope all of you get a chance to reflect on those who gave their lives to protect the freedoms we have every day._

_Thank you for reading, and thank you to our veterans._

* * *

_**Arlington National Cemetery, Virginia  
May 28, 2012  
11:00 AM**_

John Casey walked reverently among the rows of white marble headstones. He knew where he was going, but he didn't feel the need to rush through it. This was traditionally a private moment for him, the day when he would visit his father's grave. But this day was different. Gertrude, the woman he spent the last four months trying to track down, was by his side.

Casey had to smile. At least on the inside he did. He wondered what his father would have thought about him dating an ex-KGB agent. He figured his father took a few turns in his grave already thinking his son wanted to sleep with some "Commie pinko," to use the outdated phrase. But Captain David John Coburn was a practical man above all else, and he always wanted his family to have a good life and find happiness. Things he was no longer able to provide when he was killed in 1980, when John was fourteen years old. A man who died in the service of his country and yet never received any of the accolades because of the circumstances under which he served.

Besides, his father could never hate a woman who knew a good cigar when she saw it.

"Thank you for letting me tag along," Gertrude said quietly as she looked at the headstone, reading what was inscribed on it. "I've never been to a place like this before."

"They don't have cemeteries in Russia?"

"No, of course they do. I meant I've never been to a military one. I never wanted to see any of my comrades killed in action, of course. But compassion wasn't a high priority in the KGB, as you might imagine. Being here is…intimidating."

Casey nodded. "A lot of people have that reaction the first time they come here."

"Was your father in the Army?"

"Air Force. He was the navigator on a C-130 Hercules refueling plane that crashed in that botched attempt to get the American hostages out of Iran." Casey stared out into space silently for a moment. "Still pisses me off to this day. A lot of good men died trying to make that mission a success and all people could ever talk about at the time was how we lost our will, our backbone. It was so disrespectful."

Gertrude looked around as many gravesites were being visited by friends, family, and even complete strangers. "It looks like the times have changed, though."

Casey took a look around and nodded in agreement. "People have a lot more respect for our soldiers than they used to. When the soldiers were coming home from Vietnam, people treated them like they were the enemy, or they ignored them altogether. It was a mess. I guess we've learned our lesson since then."

"Your father would certainly be proud of you, the work you've done over the last five years," Gertrude said with a smile as she pulled out a set of three Montecristo cigars from her purse.

Casey took one of the cigars. "Certainly he'd appreciate I found someone who enjoys a good drink and cigar as much as him."

Gertrude smiled as she rummaged in her purse for the holder Casey bought for the occasion. She handed it to Casey, who put the holder on the headstone and placed the cigar on it. She pulled the other two cigars out of their holders and snipped the ends with a cigar cutter. Casey opened the bottle of Johnny Walker Blue Label and filled two shotglasses. He put the bottle on the ground as he exchanged one of the shotglasses with Gertrude for one of the cigars. He pulled out a lighter and extended the flame to Gertrude's cigar. He then lit his own.

He then raised his glass towards his father's headstone. "May I always make you a proud father," Casey said as he downed the shot.

"And I promise to keep your son an honest man, Captain Coburn," Gertrude added as she also raised her glass towards the gravestone, downing her shot as well.

Casey grunted. "Not sure how honest you can keep me. I'm officially retired."

"Oh, it's just I got a contract the other day. The Colombian government wants VerbanskiCorp to take down a organization that specializes in kidnapping the children of honest cops and politicians down there."

Casey turned to her with a low growl that could easily be interpreted as foreplay. "You always know my weak spots."

_**West Laurel Hill Cemetery, Pennsylvania  
May 28, 2012  
1:00 PM**_

"As if I wasn't intimidated by your father enough. And I never even met the man."

Alex Forrest shook her head in annoyance. Had Jimmy Slade possessed even once ounce of arrogance, he would be one of the most intimidating people in the CIA. As it happened, he stayed as far away as he comfortably could while Alex visited her father's grave. At least he dressed in a suit for the occasion.

"You do realize you're not a seventeen-year-old trying to get me back home before curfew, right?" Alex told him. Although she had to admit she had first-hand knowledge of how intimidated Jimmy was of her father. What he said at her father's grave last year right before rescuing her from The Ring and Mr. Diaz was forever etched in her mind.

"OK. But your dad spent over thirty years as a Philadelphia cop, and now you tell me he went to New York on 9/11 to help in any way he can? Two years after he retired? How can anyone NOT find someone like that intimidating?"

"It's not as if he was running into the collapsing buildings. He just worked with the NYPD to help coordinate equipment and manpower coming in from other agencies. It was an important task, but many people did a lot of brave things to help us get through that day." Alex paused and gazed at her father's grave. "A lot of them died that day. I should consider myself lucky I still had ten good years left before my father passed away. I just wish I hadn't wasted most of them."

Jimmy took her hand. "Hey, what you went through was horrible. Most people across the country like me…they only saw it on TV. You lost someone important that day. The hell you had to go through…I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy's dog."

Alex nodded and squeezed his hand tightly. "I really needed my parents after John died in the Pentagon," she said quietly, recalling what happened to her former fiancé on 9/11. "My dad was…he was amazing. He helped take care of me after 9/11, he was there for my mother as cancer took her away, and the NYPD gave him a commendation for what he did for them. The man was a pillar of strength for everyone."

Jimmy smiled and gently ran his hand gently across Alex's cheek. "Um, if you wanted me to stop being intimidated by your father, that story really didn't help."

Alex laughed and grabbed Jimmy's face, giving him a kiss. "Stop that. My father didn't know much about you, only a few things that I told him. But he knew how much I was in love with John, and it was obvious to him I was even crazier about you. You have a lot of his qualities, James. That's probably why I love you so much."

Jimmy gazed into her ocean blue eyes and took her into his arms. "I love you, too," he gently replied as he kissed her.

_**Forest Lawn Memorial Park, Los Angeles  
May 28, 2012  
12:30 PM**_

Chuck and Sarah walked slowly to the grave of his father, Stephen Bartowski. It felt a bit odd visiting this year. His mother was helping Ellie and Devon with Clara as they settled into their new life in Chicago, and he knew Sarah's memories hadn't completely returned. As a result, he could understand if she felt a bit detached from what he was doing. But she still insisted on being by his side as he visited his father.

Chuck stood silently for a moment before placing the bouquet of flowers he brought with him next to the headstone. He stepped back and Sarah gripped his hand tightly.

"Chuck?" she said gently after he remained silent for a long time.

"It's…it just feels weird. My father wanted me to leave the spy business and I have. He wanted me to find someone special, and I did. But it…it feels like so many people were hurt by it. He was shot dead; you lost your memories…"

"But you made it through, Chuck. And everything that you did to help this country when you shouldn't have had to in the first place is beyond comprehension." She turned Chuck to face her and put her arms around his neck. "And what you've done for me is more than anyone could hope. I'm getting my memories back, Chuck. But I already know the most important one; that I love you."

Chuck looked down at the ground and Sarah could feel a shiver go through him. She moved her hands to his face and pulled him to her for a kiss.

"My father…didn't want me to go with you and Casey to rescue Bryce after Ellie's wedding. But I told him I had to because I was in love with you. I think he was just waiting for me to admit that. I think he knew the whole time I was in love with you. I don't know…maybe that's why he was upset with me when he found out I was still a spy a year later. Because this is the life he wanted for me. The life I have with you."

Sarah gazed into his eyes and gave him a gentle smile. "He would be so proud of you."

Chuck smiled as well as the two kissed. They held onto each other for several moments before slowly walking back to their car.


End file.
